Multiplayer Piano Wikia
Pages: The Sustainer Bot, Main Page, NMPBs, Userscripts This is a fan-hosted wiki about this website, which to some may seem confusing. Here are some quick and simple tips to get you started. Getting Started With Multiplayer Piano Getting started with Multiplayer Piano may be difficult, as well as easy. So here are some quick tips to get you started. Main Lobby When we speak about the main lobby, usually we are speaking of a huge mess that has a bunch of people playing random notes, or 7 bots playing a lot of songs at once. Also, the chat may be spammed by long and stupid usernames. This can be annoying, so go ahead and mute the people who do this. When clicking on the player's bubble at the top of the screen, click what you would like to mute. Clicking "Mute Notes" will mute the players notes for you *please note this only works for yourself, not for everyone else*. Clicking "Mute Chat" will mute the players chat, and finally clicking on "Mute Completely" will cut all connection between you and them (both notes and chat) THEIRS STUPID LITTLE **** IN MY ******* LOBBY SPAMMING Your Own Room The first thing to learn when it comes to Multiplayer Piano is that it has different rooms you can join. These rooms have many options that you can configure, which are explained below. There are six buttons, a drop-down box, and a slider on the bar at the bottom. The drop-down box (if your new/just joined) will say "lobby" or "lobby2". The six buttons will say "New Room...", "Play Alone", "Sound Select", "Midi", "Record MP3", "Synth" and "Room Settings" (which only shows when you're the owner of a room). First we will talk about the "New Room..." button. The New Room button is what allows you to create a room of your own, and there you have a box to type in and a check box. The check box lets you choose if it is visible for everyone to see, or for only the people you invite. The input box is where you can name your room. You can name it anything as long as it is under 512 characters. ''Room Settings Once you have made your own room, you can use the Room Settings button. When you click the Room Settings button, a box appears with three check boxes, a color selector and a button. *Drop Crown If you click on the button that says "Drop Crown", it will remove you as the owner from the room, and drop a little animated crown in a random spot on the page. Anybody can click the crown after a countdown and become the owner of the room. You are able to take back the crown regardless of the countdown. *Private & Public Function You can choose to make it either Invisible or Visible to people who open the drop-up box. *Enable chat You can disable or enable chat based on your preference. The last check box is kind of self explanatory. * Room Background Color You can change the background color of the room by clicking the little box with a color inside. When you click on the box, a color palette should appear. You can then select a color (or use RGB) and press OK when you think you've found one you like. Once you've clicked OK, your settings will apply and your room will change colors. Now you may be wondering what the "Play Alone" button means... Well, it means an invisible room will be created automatically for you with a special number to prevent people from finding the room easily. 1 in 1000000000000 chance they'll get the right number. When you're in, a notification will appear encouraging you to share the room with friends. * Kickban When you're the owner of a room, there will be an extra option when you click on a player's bubble at the top which says "Kickban". Clicking this will open a dialog (usually near the top of your screen) with a text box. Here you will enter a number (between 0 and 60). The number represents the number of minutes the player will be banned (60 being 1 hour). Kickban'd players can't join your room until the time expires. -Need some quick thinking or just some extra pizza? Here are some hotkeys to get you up and running! '''Octave Tweaking' If you want to switch between higher and lower octaves, the Shift key, the Ctrl key, and the Caps Lock key are used while you are playing notes with the keyboard. To shift 1 octave up, use the Shift key. To shift one octave down, either use Caps Lock (highly recommended), Alt (recommended) and Ctrl (not recommended, as some notes' keys are associated with browsers shortcuts). This gives extended freedom in how you could approach a song via keyboard functions. It is also possible by pressing your keyboard arrows, to change the octave higher than the shift and control key (You don't have to hold the keys down when using this method). Overall, changing your octave is like moving your notes to the higher or lower part of the piano, instead of it all being in the middle. Sustaining your Notes Your notes are, by default, not sustained. If you press Backspace, it will sustain your notes. Also, if you happen to have the sustain off, you can use the Space Bar as the sustain pedal, where holding it will sustain all notes you play, and releasing it will release the sustaining effect. Most people do not know about this, but it is very handy. Use your keyboard ''' Most people have figured this out on their own, but some still don't know about it. You can use '''Z, X''', '''C, V''', '''B, N''', '''M, <', '> and''' ?' to play the lower octave white keys. To play the black keys above, you press '''A', S''', '''F, G''', '''J, K''', '''L,' '''and,'". To play the upper octave, you use '''Q, W''', '''E, R''', '''T, Y''', '''U, I''', '''O, P', '{ and, }''' for the white notes, and '''1, 2''', 4',' 5',' 7',' 8',' 9',' _', and' + for the black notes. '''Easter Eggs Lobby Room To create a room identified as a lobby, you put "test/" at the beginning (MUST BE AT THE BEGINNING) and then a normal room name. That room will then be created as a lobby. You can also make a new lobby with just "lobby" in the name, along with a number (ex: "lobby420"). Spin Room A Spin Room is a room in which the piano constantly rotates. To activate this Easter Egg, have your room name include "/spin" at the end (MUST BE AT THE END). This might be dangerous for some users (epilepsy and all that), so please be careful. Hashtags #test Like changing sounds, if you add #test to the end of the web address of any room, only one note will load. This is used to test the notes and make sure they work. #seeowncursor Typing #seeowncursor at the end of the URL (Like "http://www.multiplayerpiano.com/#seeowncursor", or "http://www.multiplayerpiano.com/room#seeowncursor") will allow you to see your own cursor. This is a useful feature for people who like to make scripts for MPP. Earthbound Sprites Press F12 on your keyboard, click on console and then click on the text box on the bottom of the screen. Copy and paste this code snippet into it and press Return or Enter. $.getScript("http://www.multiplayerpiano.com/ebsprite.js", function() { ebsprite.start(MPP.client); }); This will make Earthbound sprites follow your cursor. This was used in test/fishing before it passed away. 'Special feature' Control notes Press on < to control notes left and > to control notes to right or \/ = left and /\ = right MIDI Connection A MIDI Connection is basically a way to allow your piano to send note data to your computer, being useful for piano applications or websites. To enable MIDI for MPP, you just need to connect your piano to your PC, since all inputs are enabled by default. If you are having problems, you can check to see if your device is connected with the MIDI In/Out button at the footer of MPP. Most newer pianos have a USB slot. Older pianos have MIDI plugs. MIDI cables are bought in popular stores and websites including amazon.com and ebay.com. Bots - Updated by Hri7566 to clear up some information. One of the many things you may run into on MPP is a bot. Some bots are used to play songs, search for people, and even chat. Some bots are run by people, and some are hosted on other websites. Most of the time, the bots are playing songs. If someone is being rude, you should keep in mind there is no reason to get angry and you can just mute them. Autoplayers Autoplayers are the type of bots that play songs from MIDI sequence files. Most of the time, autoplayers that aren't NMPB bots are usually real people running real programs on their computers. This is usually done with some apps like Synthesia and Piano From Above that output MIDI information. Some operating systems require setting up a tool for MIDI output to be sent through MPP. A good choice for users running Windows 7 and up who are using Synthesia and Piano From Above is loopMIDI at Tobias Erichsen's website. The loopMIDI program and Piano From Above also happen to work with Linux and possible macOS under Wine. Another good personal bot was "MPPMidiPlayer by BOSS" at the NMPB Blogspot page, but the link no longer works. NMPB NMPB's are users of the '''N'ameless 'M'ultiplayer 'P'iano 'B'ot. NMPB is a program that has the capability of running without having MPP open in a browser. Usually, they are in rooms with NMPB in the title. NMPB has different modes so people may enjoy songs in the way they want to. One of such modes restricts the bot so users have to take turns playing songs of their choice, and may be voteskipped if need be.You can get NMPB here. Parts of the site are in Russian, so you may want to translate it. Recently, NMPB has been having problems running under Wine on Linux and macOS machines. For suggestions or compatibility issues on NMPB, use the issue tracker. '''Chatbots Chatbots are bots that only utilize chat features. Most of the time, these are written in JavaScript. Some of them are real users running userscripts with tampermonkey and greasemonkey or the built-in JavaScript console in most web browsers, and some are hosted by other sites such as Heroku for a fee. One special bot to take note of is JPDLD's bot, also known as botbot. Botbot is hosted on JPDLD's website and can be found in the test/awkward room. Every now and then, botbot searches for new names in every room. The console on JPDLD's website is the exact same as typing commands in test/awkward. Multiplayerpiano notes https://pastebin.com/QtmD8qpZ still working on it! Changing Piano Sound You can change the way the piano sounds, that way you aren't stuck with one boring sound all the time. This is done by clicking the "Sound Select" button at the bottom. There are 8 different ones to choose from, including the original sound. So just cycle through and see which one suits you best. There are also a few sounds that are secretly implemented in the website, though none work, sadly. URL Sound List #Piano_Loud_and_Proud MISSING #Piano_Great_and_Soft MISSING ( See https://pastebin.com/tm54Nj9q ) #NewPiano MISSING #HDPiano MISSING #Harpischord MISSING #ClearPiano MISSING #Klaver MISSING How to use the sounds It is simple, really. Go to the URL of the website, then at the end, add the sound of your choice above. You must add the # or it won't work If you are in a room, there's a room name there. To make the sounds work there, something like '/exampleroom/#newpiano' won't work. Instead, do this to make it work: '/exampleroom#newpiano'. Also note that the sounds are not case sensitive, so you don't have to add capitalization. Our personal favorite is #Piano_Great_and_Soft, but they're all nice. Example: http://www.multiplayerpiano.com/lobby#Piano_Great_and_Soft *When we say they're not working anymore, this means that the Dropbox files have expired or the files have gone missing. Currently, Sustain has uncovered three of the original files including LoudAndPoud and GreatAndSoft. There is no ETA on when Brandon will be re-adding them back to the website. *Charsy Edit: Lots of sound files are archived at https://github.com/ledlamp/piano-sounds, including the ones currently available* Polls Should multiplayer piano add an instructions page? Yes No This page worked fine How easy was it to get to this page? Easy Fair Difficult Hard Client Settings Planned for new version, (you can use it with mods) 'Do you want the owner of Multiplayer Piano to add Client Settings?' You want to add it feature or no? Yes No Category:Browse Category:MPP Category:Tutorial Category:Multiplayer games Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Piano Category:Piano